Plus rien ne sera comme avant
by Gouline971
Summary: On connait la Bataille de Poudlard du point de vu d'Harry Potter, mais qu'en est-il de la bataille du point de vu d'Angélina Johnson ? Comment réagit-elle lorsqu'elle apprend que Fred est mort ? Comment surmonte-t-elle ce moment à la fin de la bataille ?


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voici un **OS** qui est centré sur la **Bataille du Poudlard**. Je voulais juste montrer ce qui aurait pu se passer du point de vue d'**Angélina Johnson **et la réaction qu'elle aurait pu avoir en apprenant la mort de Fred. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop barbant. Ce n'est pas assez courant mais j'ai voulu tenter l'expérience. Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de lecteurs mais j'espère que le peu de personne qui le lira, appréciera.

Bonne Lecture.

_Disclaimer_ : L'univers ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Mrs JK Rowling, ainsi que les citations entre guillemets suivit d'une *.

_**Résumé **_: On connait la Bataille de Poudlard du point de vue d'Harry Potter, mais qu'en est-il de la bataille du point de vue d'Angélina Johnson ? Comment réagit-elle lorsqu'elle apprend que Fred mort ? Comment surmonte-t-elle ce moment à la fin de la bataille ?

_**Plus rien ne sera comme avant**__._

**Date : Mai 1998**

**Lieu : Poudlard**

_« Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre. Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de __Poudlard__. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers. Livrez-moi_ _Harry Potter__ et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit. »*_

La guerre allait bientôt éclater. Voldemort venait de donner un compte à rebours pour qu'on délivre Harry et il était clair que personne n'allait le faire. Enfin peut-être les Serpentard. C'était pour ça que McGonagall avait demandé à ce que tous les élèves de Serpentard quittent le château dans l'instant. Rogue avait prit la fuite et bizarrement, Poudlard reprenait son éclat.

Kingsley Shacklebolt venait de répartir des groupes de défense et des leaders pour protéger le château. Fred et George étaient ensemble pour aller vers les tours. Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la grande salle quand une petite silhouette fine se mit entre eux deux.

-Je viens avec vous.

-Angélina, soupira Fred.

-Ne me dit surtout pas que c'est dangereux, je suis déjà au courant. Je veux juste ne pas être loin de vous. C'est tout. Alors je viens. Et puis une aide supplémentaire ne devrait pas être de trop.

Fred et George se regardèrent et esquissèrent un petit sourire. Ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec Angélina. Elle les suivrait quand même. Contente d'elle, Angélina sourit et mit sa main dans celle de Fred.

-Je resterai toujours avec toi.

-Ce que vous êtes mignons, les charria George.

-Eh ! Non mais ça va pas ! hurla quelqu'un derrière eux. Vous m'oubliez ou quoi ?

Lee Jordan les rejoignit, le souffle court.

-Vous me laissez seul ? Vous êtes malades ou quoi ? Bon alors, où on va ?

-On va diriger un groupe ou deux d'élèves au combat.

-Ok. Ok.

Lee était complètement tétanisé. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Même Angélina avait peur. Elle tremblait. Mais elle ne voulait rien montrer. Ils allaient enfin montrer ce dont ils étaient capables.

Pour le moment, ils lançaient des sorts de protections tout autour du château. Aucun mangemort n'avait encore franchit la lisière de la Foret Interdite. Voldemort semblait vraiment respecter le délai qu'il avait donné pour qu'on lui livre Harry. Tout semblait calme à l'extérieur du château alors qu'à l'intérieur, tout le monde semblait s'agiter et paniquer. Les moins de 17 ans devaient au plus vite évacuer les lieux alors que la plupart voulait absolument rester pour se battre.

-Combien de temps reste-t-il ? demanda Angélina.

-Trop peu de temps. Vraiment trop peu de temps, répondit George.

-J'espère qu'Harry aura eu le temps de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, dit Fred du bout des lèvres.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Fred, George, Lee, Angélina et les élèves qui les suivaient levèrent la tête. Plusieurs éclairs blanc jaillirent dans le ciel et atteignirent les champs de protection qui avait été tout autour du château. Ils se heurtèrent tous au champ de force invisible.

-L'heure est déjà passée ? demanda Angélina qui sentit son cœur rater un battement.

-Oui, répondit Fred. Lève ta baguette. Levez tous vos baguettes, dit-il aux élèves. Et n'oubliez pas, Stupéfixez un maximum de personne si vous n'êtes pas capable de les tuer ! Protégez-vous un maximum !

-Il va vraiment falloir qu'on tue ? demanda un Poufsouffle.

-Si tu tiens à rester en vie, tu auras plutôt intérêt, répondit Lee. Parce que crois-moi ils ne vont pas t'épargner.

-Tu connais Bellatrix Lestrange ou Fenrir Greyback ? demanda George à l'élève en question.

-Non.

-Ils vont bientôt se présenter, ne t'inquiète pas.

D'autres éclairs jaillirent de nouveau sur le champ de protection qui faiblissait de plus en plus. Ils savaient que ça allait bientôt arriver. Ils allaient bientôt tous débarquer dans le château. Ça allait être le moment de se battre. Les élèves ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lâcher quelques cris. Ils avaient peur, mais voulaient se battre. C'était tout à leur honneur.

Et c'est là, alors que la protection autour du château commençait à se briser qu'Angélina s'agrippa presque au cou de Fred pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle n'agissait jamais de la sorte. Elle était toujours dans la retenue mais là, pour une fois, elle se lâcha. Elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas, elle le regretterait plus tard.

-Je t'aime Fred, dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Je t'aime aussi Angie.

Lee et George se regardèrent amusés mais aussi paniqué par la situation. Des fumées noires arrivaient droit vers eux.

-Préparez-vous et protégez-vous un maximum ! ordonna George.

Des Mangemorts. Le Combat commençait.

**000**

-FRED !

-ANGIE !

-Fred !

-Angélina ! Viens !

-Non ! Il faut aller chercher Fred et Lee !

-On ne peut pas pour l'instant, viens !

George tira Angélina par le bras et tenta de la protéger dans un recoin du sécurisé alors que des pans de mur s'effondrait. Des géants avaient débarqué pour détruire le château. Les élèves présents ainsi que Fred, George, Lee et Angélina venaient d'être séparés.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont bien ? demanda Angélina au bord de la crise de larme.

-Oui ! répondit George. Il le faut de toute façon. Viens. Tiens bien ta baguette.

Ils allaient sortirent de leur cachette lorsqu'un sortilège de mort faillit atteindre George. Il réussit à l'éviter et Angélina Stupéfixa le mangemort. Mais deux autres mangemorts débarquèrent et ils se battirent en double duel. Ils réussirent à les terrasser.

-Tu te débrouilles super bien ! dit George à Angélina.

-Merci. Si je m'en sors vivante, je deviens Auror.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils virent deux personnes foncer sur eux. Sur le coup ils crurent que c'était des mangemorts, mais ils se rendirent compte que c'était Ron et Hermione.

-C'est vous ! dit Angélina. Mais, où est Harry ? Vous ne l'avez toujours pas trouvé !

-Non. Vous ne savez pas où il est ? demanda Ron.

-Mais non ! s'indigna George. Il vous cherche depuis presque deux heures ! Où vous étiez tout les deux ?

-On vous le dira plus tard. Où sont Fred et Lee ?

-On a été séparés à cause des géants ! Ils détruisent tout le château. Où est Ginny ?

-Elle est en sécurité dans la salle sur… La salle sur demande, Ron ! Peut-être qu'il est là-bas ! s'exclama Hermione. Viens !

Mais au même moment plusieurs mangemorts débarquèrent.

-Allez-y, dit George. On vous couvre !

Angélina et George s'occupèrent d'eux assez rapidement.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Angélina.

-On tente de retourner dans la Grande Salle ! Peut-être qu'ils sont là-bas ! Fait très attention à toi.

George protégeait presque Angélina de tout son corps alors qu'ils couraient jusqu'à la Grande salle. Ils croisèrent plein d'autres mangemorts, des élèves, ils virent d'autres géants à l'extérieur et ce qui semblait être des araignées géantes. Angélina avait poussé un cri d'horreur.

-Tu terrasses des Mangemorts, tu vois des géants mais tu cris en voyant des araignées légèrement plus grosse que la normale ?

-C'est de l'humour ?

-Tout est occasion de faire un peu d'humour, tu sais. _Stupéfix !_

-Ça vous perdra ton frère et toi !

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle qui menait aussi son propre combat. Une tête rousse fonça vers eux. Ginny serra George dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es sortie de la salle sur demande ? hurla George après sa petite sœur.

-Harry, Ron et Hermione en avaient besoin.

-Vous avez trouvé Harry ? Et Fred ? Et Lee ? Tu ne les as pas vus ? s'inquiéta de plus en plus Angélina.

-Non. J'étais avec Tonks. Elle cherche Lupin. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est venue. Elle aurait dû rester avec Teddy !

-_Avada Ke…_

-_Protego !_

George avait presque jeté Angélina et Ginny au sol pour lancer le sort.

-_Impedimenta !_

Le sort lancé par Lee propulsa le mangemort à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Lee !

-J'ai perdu Fred ! On a été séparé ! Je n'arrive pas à le retrouver ! dit-il le souffle coupé.

-Ginny ! Où est Ginny ? paniqua George.

Ginny était déjà partie se battre au près de Luna et de Neville quand on entendit quelqu'un hurler.

-NON !

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Angélina.

-Tonks, pâlit George.

Remus Lupin venait de tomber.

**000**

Angélina voulait à tout prix retrouver Fred mais il était impossible de passer à côté d'un mangemort qui ne tentait pas de la tuer. Heureusement elle arrivait à s'en sortir. Elle était même étonnée des capacités qu'elle avait acquises depuis l'A.D. Elle remercierait Harry quand tout serait terminé. S'il s'en sortait.

Non mais quelle idée !

Bien sûr qu'Harry allait s'en sortir ! Il devait s'en sortir ! Il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et Ron et Hermione semblaient très bien l'aider. Elles les avaient vus quitter le château un peu plus tôt alors qu'ils chassaient des détraqueurs. C'était la première fois que sa panthère se manifestait face à ces créatures. Elle avait pensé à Fred. Il allait s'en sortir. Tout le monde allait s'en sortir. Même si Remus Lupin venait tout juste d'être touché, les autres allaient s'en sortir. Elle allait retrouver Fred. Il était en train de se battre tout comme elle et avait un compagnon de route pour l'aider, tout comme elle. Elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Tout se terminerait à merveille. Voldemort serait anéanti à tout jamais avant le levé du jour ! Elle en était sûre !

Soudain, un frisson lui remonta tout au long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle avait déjà eu cette sensation quelques heures plutôt. IL allait parler…

**_« Vous avez combattu vaillamment. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure, mais vous avez subit de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés._**_**  
><strong>_**_Maintenant je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai encore une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai, et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure. »* _**

L'atmosphère glaciale disparue et contre toute attente, tous les mangemorts disparurent. Un silence de mort régna et c'était le moment de les compter, les morts. Angélina se sentit accablée en voyant tous les morts qu'on ramenait dans la Grande Salle (Tonks étaient parmi eux). Mais elle se ressaisit très vite. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Fred. Maintenant que tous les mangemorts avaient quitté le château pour au moins une heure, il fallait qu'elle parte à sa recherche.

-Angie, où tu vas ? lui demanda George.

-Il faut que je trouve Fred. Il faut qu'on trouve Fred. Venez, dit-elle à l'adresse de George et Lee.

-George…

Celui-ci se retourna et vit Percy dans un piteux état.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Fred…

-Quoi Fred ? demanda-t-il en sentant son cœur s'accélérer subitement.

-Fred… mort…

Toute la famille Weasley présente dans la Grande Salle ainsi que Lee et Angélina lâchèrent un « NON ! » puissant.

-Tu mens Percy, lui lança Angélina au bord de la colère. Tu mens !

-Non. J'étais là. Le mur s'est effondré et… Ron était là aussi. Il a tout vu. Harry et Hermione aussi.

-Non ! C'est… c'est pas possible ! Ça devait être une blague ! Tu sais à quel point George et lui adorent les blagues. Il a juste voulu te faire marcher Percy ! Tu as dû mal comprendre !

-Non Angélina…

-SI ! TU AS MAL COMPRIS ! FRED N'EST PAS MORT !

-Angie, dit Ginny.

-Où ? souffla-t-elle.

-Près de la Salle-sur-Demande.

Et là, Angélina se mit à courir le plus vite possible suivit de George et de Lee qui hurlaient son nom.

-Angélina attends !

-Fred !... FRED !... Fr…

Elle le vit. Là ! Sous les gravas, les yeux ouverts avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Non… Non ! Fred !

Angélina allait se ruer sur le corps mais George la retint par la taille.

-Lâche-moi, George ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant. Lâche-moi ! Il faut l'emmener à Mrs Pomfresh ! Elle va lui donner de quoi le réveiller ! Il est juste pétrifié ! Regarde, il sourit ! Il n'est pas mort ! Non !

-C'est trop tard Angélina, lui chuchota George avec les larmes qui coulaient déjà. Trop tard…

-Non. Non… Fred…

Angélina éclata en sanglot dans les bras de George alors que Lee sortit le corps de Fred des gravas et le porta jusque dans la Grande Salle. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Molly Weasley poussa un cri de douleur en voyant son fils inerte. Chaque personne présente autour du corps de Fred avait l'impression que son cœur lui était arraché.

Angélina était assise d'un côté du corps, Ginny de l'autre. Elles pleuraient toutes les deux. Elle le regarda. Il était toujours aussi beau, n'avait aucune égratignure. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Georges et Lee s'assirent à côté d'elle. Bill prit Ginny dans ses bras qui éclata à nouveau en sanglot.

Les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent. Ron, Hermione et Harry arrivèrent. Hermione prit la place de Bill pour consoler Ginny alors que Ron serra George dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Harry resta immobile, regardant tous les corps immobiles. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Tonks et Lupin, puis quitta le Grande Salle. Angélina fut surprise lorsqu'Hermione la prise aussi dans ses bras.

-Dans des moments comme ça, on ne sait jamais quoi dire, dit Hermione à l'adresse de Ginny et Angélina.

-Alors ne dit rien, répondit Angélina. Ce qui compte, c'est que les Weasley aient du soutien.

Elle prit Ginny dans ses bras pendant qu'elle essuyait toujours ses larmes.

Tout était calme, trop calme. C'en était presque pesant. Les corps revenaient dans la salle, les blessé graves et moins graves étaient soignés et d'autre attendait. Voldemort voulait qu'Harry se rende, mais jamais il ne se rendrait de lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ça serait du suicide. Il fallait se battre. Continuer le combat et soutenir Harry. Il ne fallait pas le laisser seul dans cette histoire. C'était injuste. Tout comme ce qui se paissait. Tout comme la mort de Fred. Angélina jeta un coup d'œil au corps de Fred et tourna la tête. Elle vit Neville revenir dans la Grande Salle en boitant.

-Il y a des gens qui avancent vers le château. J'ai cru reconnaitre Hagrid. On dirait qu'il porte quelque chose.

Toutes les personnes pouvant se déplacer sortir de la Grande Salle et sortirent du château. Les gens que Neville avait vus n'étaient autres que les mangemorts. Parmi eux, Voldemort et dans les bras de Hagrid…

-Non…, fit Angélina.

-Harry Potter est Mort !

-NON !

Tout le monde avait crié à s'égosiller la voix. Ginny allait se ruer sur le camp adverse mais Bill put la retenir.

C'était finit. Tout était terminé. Le camp du bien avait perdu et Lord Voldemort venait de gagner face à Harry Potter. Un jeune adulte de 17 ans. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier, pensa Angélina. Voldemort était là, se délectant de sa victoire, racontant des absurdités. Mais était-ce vraiment tout aussi absurde ? Tout était perdu à présent.

Neville avait réussit à retirer le Choixpeau Magique qui était sur sa tête et qui avait brûlé le haut du crâne. Il en sortit l'épée de Gryffondor et se rua sur Nagini pour lui trancher la tête. La foule s'était soudainement disperser et la combat avait reprit. George l'avait reprise sous son aile pour la ramener à dans la Grande Salle !

-Harry est mort, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

-Oui. Et on continue le combat, lui dit Lee. Prêts ?

-Prêts, répondit George.

Ils avaient l'impression qu'il y avait encore plus de mangemorts que précédemment. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils étaient là à se battre près des corps inertes. Près du corps de Fred. Angélina ne voulait pas qu'il soit encore plus malmené. Mais elle avait une velléité à se battre maintenant plus qu'avant. Fred était mort, Harry était mort, mais le combat n'était pas terminé !

Soudainement Angélina entendit Molly hurler « Pas ma fille, espèce de garce ! »* Bellatrix Lestrange avait faillit tuer Ginny et Molly était en pleine attaque. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer voir cette femme se battre avec tant de férocité ! Bellatrix Lestrange était une brillante sorcière et extrêmement dangereuse, pourtant, Molly réussit à la vaincre. Bella tomba à terre. Puis le reste se passa très vite. Voldemort voulut tuer Molly mais un champ de protection contra le sort et… Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Angélina en avait le souffle coupé ! Comment était-ce possible ? George, Lee et elle se regardèrent. Ils se comprirent. Si seulement la même chose pouvait arriver à Fred. Si seulement lui aussi pouvait se lever et dire « Eh, c'était une blague ! Je vous ai bien fait marché, hein ? »

Harry et Voldemort tournèrent sans se battre. Ils parlaient. Ils parlaient de chose que la plupart des gens ici présent ne comprenaient pas. Rogue n'était pas un traître et… la Baguette de Sureau n'était pas une légende. Elle existait vraiment ? Et Drago Malefoy en était le possesseur ? Et maintenant c'était Harry qui l'avait ? C'était un véritable charabia pour Angélina et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry n'en finissait pas ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !

-_Avada Kedavra !*_

-_Expelliarmus !*_

Le sort ricocha, Voldemort tomba et Harry récupéra ce qui semblait être la Baguette de Sureau. Tout était finit. Cette fois c'était pour de bon et c'était le bien que l'avait emporté. Harry l'avait emporté. Voldemort était mort !

**000**

La foule s'était maintenant dispersée autour d'Harry. Ils avaient finit de le féliciter. Angélina n'avait pas été le voir. Elle était restée assise près du corps de Fred, au milieu de George et de Lee. Elle aurait voulu être comme certain d'entre eux. A discuter, rire et plaisanter autour d'un verre. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne pourrait plus. Pas sans lui. Alors qu'elle sentait les larmes couler à nouveau elle entendit Luna hurler « Oh regardez, un Enormus à Babille ! ».* Elle vit également Harry se mettre discrètement sous sa cape d'invisibilité et Hermione et Ron quitter la Grande Salle. Ses yeux brouillés de larmes virent une silhouette se poser devant elle. Angélina essuya ses larmes et vit Cho Chang avec un air triste.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Mais Angélina ne répondit pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait la voir.

-Je… je voulais juste te dire que… je sais ce que tu ressens et que… on finit par faire le deuil d'un amour perdu.

Angélina ne répondit toujours, ce qui fit rougir Cho. C'était l'une des dernières choses qu'Angélina voulait entendre. Un réconfort d'une personne qui pensait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait tout simplement parce qu'elle avait vécu la même chose. Cho décida de s'éloigner.

-Fred est le frère de George, dit-elle soudainement.

-Pardon ? fit Cho en se retournant alors que George la regardait.

-Fred est le frère jumeau de George et George est à côté de moi. Pourtant c'est moi que tu essaie de consoler. Pourquoi ce n'est pas George que tu essaies de réconforter ?

-Parce que… parce que tu aimais Fred.

-George est son frère, répéta-t-elle.

-Angélina, risqua Lee.

-Non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut, mais qu'elle retourne auprès de ses amies qui sont vivants.

Angélina se leva. Elle voulait sortir d'ici prendre l'air un moment et s'éloigner du corps de Fred, juste un instant. Alors qu'elle traversait l'allée centrale, elle vit Ginny courir, la dépasser et sauter dans les bras d'Harry (qui était revenu) pour l'embrasser. Angélina s'immobilisa sentant son cœur se briser, les larmes couler à nouveau et elle quitta la salle en trombe.

-Angélina ! cria George.

-Non. Je vais y aller, dit Harry.

Harry sortit du château et vit Angélina assise sur des gravas. Elle essuyait encore ses larmes. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Ne me demande pas comment je vais.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Ne me dit pas que tu comprends.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Ne me dit pas que ça va passer.

-Ça ne va pas passer.

Angélina regarda Harry, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

-Tu vas devoir vivre avec, poursuivit Harry. A la longue, la plaie sera moins douloureuse mais toujours présente. On ne pourra rien y faire.

-J'aimerais tellement qu'on… qu'on n'ait pas été séparée, dit-elle en pleurant un peu plus. J'aurais dû… j'aurais dû partir à sa recherche. Peut-être que si j'avais été là…

-Ça n'aurait rien changé, lui dit Harry.

-Mais…

-Le mur s'est effondré Angélina. On a été expulsé de part et d'autre. C'était un accident.

-Il souriait, remarqua-t-elle. Il souriait. Pourquoi il souriait ?

-Percy avait fait une blague et l'avait fait rire au moment où…

Harry s'interrompit en voyant Angélina sourire. Oui, l'humour était toujours de mise même lors d'un combat à mort.

-Fred dans toute sa splendeur, dit-elle. Plus rien ne sera comme avant.

-Plus rien.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, lui dit Angélina.

-Ouais. Tout le monde devrait. Allez, viens.

Angélina et Harry quittèrent les gravas et retrouvèrent au château. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de la grande. Angélina se dirigea vers Fred.

-Ne pars pas comme ça Angie, lui dit Lee.

-Je voulais prendre l'air, se justifia-t-elle.

Elle se rassit où elle était et regarda toujours Fred qui était de plus en plus pâle.

-Il va falloir que tu rentres chez-toi, lui dit George.

-Non.

-Mais tes parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude.

-Je ne veux pas le laisser.

-Tu pourras passer au Terrier, ma chérie, lui dit Molly. L'enterrement sera dans deux jours, je pense. Mais il faut que tu rentres chez-toi et que tu te reposes. Nous allons d'ailleurs tous rentrer. Ron, tu veux bien aller prévenir Harry ?

-Viens Angélina. Je te raccompagne chez-toi, dit Lee.

Elle regarda Fred une fois de plus et accepta la main que Lee lui tendait. Elle se redressa. Elle serra George dans ses bras et suivit Lee. Ils s'éloignèrent du château et transplanèrent dans la rue où habitait Angélina.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer, dit-elle en s'immobilisant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils vont me poser tout un tas de questions et je ne veux leur parler.

-Il faut leur expliquer.

-Fais-le pour moi, Lee. S'il te plait.

-D'accord.

-Angélina !

Elle vit ses parents sortir de leur maison et courir vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Merlin, Angélina, tu vas bien ? Nous étions fous d'inquiétude, lui dit sa mère. Mais où étais-tu ! Tu as entendu ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit ? Tu-Sais-Qui ? A Poudlard !

-Oui.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée à la maison ?

-Nous étions à Poudlard, dit-elle d'une voix sombre.

-Quoi ? Angélina, dis-nous ce que tu faisais là-bas ? hurla presque son père.

-Non.

-Angélina !

-J'ai une douche à prendre !

Elle entra dans sa maison. Mr et Mrs Johnson regardèrent Lee.

-Je… je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé… mais s'il vous plait, épargnez votre fille.

Pendant ce temps Angélina était sous la douche et pleurait de plus belle. Elle avait cru que ses yeux s'étaient asséchés mais non, ils avaient encore bien des réserves.

Angélina ne voulait pas rester chez-elle. Elle voulait être avec les Weasley, avec George et Lee, mais elle était incapable de bouger du canapé. Elle se sentait vider. Elle vivait et revivait tout ce qui s'était passé la veille comme si c'était un rêve, comme si c'était une histoire venant d'une planète parallèle. Comme si ça ne lui était pas arriver. Comme si Fred n'était pas mort. Pourtant les faits étaient là. Elle avait écouté la radio toute la journée et tout ce qu'elle entendait était « Voldemort est mort ! – Harry Potter a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres » puis « Voici la liste des disparus… » et elle avait entendu le nom de Fred. Elle avait pleuré de nouveau. Sa mère avait tenté de la réconforter mais elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle voulait être seule. Mais c'était faux, elle voulait être avec Fred.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Ses parents devaient sans doute être en train de dormir. Il était plus de minuit. La veille à la même heure, l'attaque commençait, elle embrassait Fred et lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait aussi. Non, il ne fallait pas que ça recommence, il ne fallait pas que ça coule.

Elle se leva précipitamment du canapé, prit sa veste et quitta la maison. Elle se retrouva sur le Chemin de Traverse plus animé que jamais. Elle marcha sans vraiment avoir l'air de savoir où elle allait puis s'arrêta près de la boutique d'Ollivanders. Elle regarda en face d'elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait de la lumière. Angélina reprit la marche et s'arrêta devant la porte de « Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux » Elle voulut entrer mais la boutique était fermée. Elle frappa et n'attendit pas longtemps. George ouvrit la porte, les yeux rouges et humides. Il n'avait sans doute pas arrêté de pleurer lui non plus.

-Je peux entrer ?

George acquiesça et ouvrit un peu plus la porte et ce fut avec effarement qu'Angélina regarda le désastre. La boutique était sens dessus-dessous. La caisse semblait avoir prit feu, des étagèrent étaient au sol, des produits censés être en vente gisaient sur le sol. De la poudre d'obscurité du Pérou disparaissait peu à peu.

-George. C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

-Lee m'a déjà fait la morale, dit-il en fermant la porte. Ça ne sert à rien que je continue de tenir la boutique si… si Fred n'est plus là.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Il n'a plus son mot à dire puisqu'il nous a abandonné.

George passa devant Angélina et alla dans la réserve. Elle y vit Lee qui tenterait tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts causé par George. Il y avait une grosse flaque de Marécage Portable.

-Fred ne nous a pas abandonné ! rugit Angélina. Il ne nous a pas abandonné et tu le sais ! C'est plutôt nous qui l'avons abandonné ! On aurait dû partir à sa recherche et tu le sais ! Mais on ne l'a pas fait ! On l'a laissé seul ! On l'a laissé se faire ensevelir par un mur du château ! C'est de notre faute s'il est mort George ! Notre faute !

-Angélina…, dit George alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière.

-Mais ça ! Ce qui tu viens de dire, ce qui tu as l'intention de faire, je te l'interdis ! Tu n'as pas le droit de fermer la boutique en rejetant la faute sur lui ! Tu n'as pas le droit de détruire tout ce pourquoi vous viviez parce que là c'est toi George Weasley, c'est toi qui l'abandonne ! Encore une fois !

En les voyants comme ça, Lee comprit à quel point George et Angélina étaient en colère contre eux-mêmes.

-Venez, dit-il en sortant de la réserve.

-Où ? demanda George.

-Tu verras bien. Allez, on sort de la boutique. On rangera ça demain.

Lee les fit tranplaner jusque dans un terrain totalement désert. Ils n'étaient que tout les trois et la température avait soudainement chuté.

-Allez-y maintenant, dit Lee.

-Quoi ?

-Hurlez. Criez. Faites sortir toute la colère qu'il y a au fond de vous depuis qu'on sait que Fred est mort. Faîtes sortir toutes cette culpabilité qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Personne ne vous entendra.

George et Angélina se regardèrent un peu gênés mais ils crièrent. De plus en plus fort. Ils hurlèrent. De détresse, de tristesse de rage, de colère. Lee put entendre un « Pourquoi ? » mais il ne savait pas qui l'avait dit. Il entendit également un « Je t'aime ». Il savait que c'était Angélina. Puis, au bout d'un certain moment, il entendit des éclats de rire. George et Angélina riaient tellement fort qu'il se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas en train de se forcer. Ils étaient maintenant allongés dans l'herbe tentant de calmer leur rire et essuyait les dernières larmes qui leur restaient.

-Vous allez mieux ? demanda Lee allongé à gauche.

-Ça soulage, répondit George qui était à droite.

-Ça fatigue aussi, renchérit Angélina qui était au milieu. Elle soupira et les garçons l'imitèrent. Elle regarda le ciel qui était constellé d'étoiles. Angélina se disait que Fred devait être parmi elle. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, il devait être une étoile filante.

-Tu ne vas pas fermer la boutique, hein George ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant également les étoiles.

-Non. Je ne pourrai pas. Je trahirais la mémoire de Fred. On a travaillé tellement dur pour en arriver là.

Angélina prit la main de George et celle de Lee. Ils restèrent allongés à cet endroit à discuter jusqu'au petit matin. Ils retournèrent ensuite à la boutique et tentèrent de nettoyer les dégâts durant toute la journée.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ? demanda pour la énième fois Angélina.

-Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Lee est là.

-Oui mais Lee va rentrer lui aussi. N'est-ce pas Lee ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Angélina regarda Lee et George alternativement et referma la porte de la boutique.

-Je reste.

-Mais non ! Rentre chez-toi, insista George. Tu as découchée deux nuits de suite. Tes parents doivent être…

-Morts d'inquiétude, je sais, soupira-t-elle. Très bien. Puisque vous me mettez à la porte.

-Tu exagères Angie, lui dirent Lee et George en même temps.

-Toujours. Alors je vous dis (elle fit une bise à Lee) à demain (une autre bise à George) pour…

Et le reste de la phrase resta coincé dans le fond de sa gorge ce qui fit retomber le peu d'amusement qu'il y avait eu dans leur conversation. C'était comme une gifle. Fred allait être enterré. Fred était mort.

-Je vais envoyer des lettres à Katie et Alicia, au cas où elles voudraient venir. A demain.

**000**

Angélina s'était réveillée aux aurores. Elle avait laissé un mot à ses parents pour leur dire qu'elle partait déjà pour le Terrier et qu'elle leur donnait rendez-vous au cimetière pour l'enterrement. Elle prit son sac avec ses affaires et sortit de chez elle. Elle se préparerait là-bas. Elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec George et Lee. Elle ne voulait pas rester seules chez-elle à broyer du noir et à penser. Elle transplana. Elle avait l'impression que le Terrier était complètement endormi mais elle se doutait que c'était faux. Molly avait sans doute déjà réveillée tout le monde pour le petit déjeuner.

Angélina traversa le jardin et entra dans la maison.

-Bonjour Mrs Weasley.

-Oh ! sursauta-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux. Angélina, chérie. Que fais-tu là ?

-Je… je voulais… me préparer ici. Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Tu peux aller dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle est déjà réveillée.

-Merci.

Angélina monta les escaliers et croisa Harry à peine réveillé qui sortait discrètement de la chambre de Ginny. Il sursauta en la voyant.

-Ce n'est pas la chambre de Ron, dit-elle un peu amusée.

-Oui je sais, répondit Harry la voix éraillée. Je vais…

-Pendre ton petit déjeuner ?

-Oui.

Harry se dirigea vers le haut des escaliers et se retourna.

-Tu pourras… garder ça pour toi ? Le reste de la famille pourrait me tuer même si on a fait que dormir.

-Je ne dirais rien.

-Merci.

Angélina frappa à la porte de la chambre de Ginny et attendit qu'elle lui dise d'entrée. Ginny était assise sur le lit et regardait une photo de famille.

-Salut.

-Salut. J'ai vu Harry sortir.

-Oh. Oui, dit-elle en rougissant. Comment tu vas ?

-A l'heure actuelle ? Vidée.

-Pareil. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réel, tu sais. Qu'on n'a pas vécu tout ça et qu'on va se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Que Fred va débarquer pour me dire qu'il a trouvé une autre blague très marrante. Mais tout ça c'est finit.

-Plus rien ne sera comme avant.

-Zut, je m'étais promis de ne plus pleurer, dit Ginny en essuyant ses larmes. Harry n'a pas arrêté de me consoler cette nuit. Bon, je vais dans la salle de bain. Tes affaires son dans ton sac ?

-Oui. Mais vas-y. Je vais commencer à me préparer ici.

Ginny quitta la chambre. Angélina prit son sac et en sortit sa robe… noire. Là ça allait commencer à être très difficile.

Une fois qu'elle fut prête, Angélina sortit de la chambre de Ginny et se permit de frapper à la porte de l'ancienne chambre de George et Fred. Ginny lui avait dit que George était là.

-J'arrive Maman !

-C'est moi.

-Angélina ! sursauta George.

George la regarda un instant de la tête au pied, se rappelant le Bal de Noel lorsqu'Angélina avait accompagné Fred. George était presque prêt. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre sa robe de sorcier et cette fichue cravate qu'il n'arrivait pas à nouer.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Oui, je veux bien.

-J'aurai besoin que tu t'asseyes. C'est que tu es un peu grand, l'air de rien.

George s'assit sur une chaise et Angélina commença à lui mettre sa cravate.

-Tu n'es pas rentré trop tard ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas pu, Ron et Harry sont venus voir ce que je faisais. Ma mère s'inquiétait.

-C'est normal. Elle ne t'a pas vu durant plus de 24 heures. Elle devait être carrément sous pression.

-Comme tes parents. Ils n'étaient pas trop choqués quand ils ont su que tu t'étais battue ?

-Si. Mais ils ne m'ont pas sermonné. Franchement, ce n'était pas le moment et je crois ça ne le sera jamais. Et voilà. Tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Angélina s'attarda malgré sur l'oreille l'absence d'oreille de George.

-Pas très joli, hein ? ironisa-t-il.

-Pardon, dit-elle gênée. C'est juste la première fois qui j'y prête vraiment attention. Ce n'était pas voulu.

-Pas grave.

Ron arriva au pas de la part.

-Il faut y aller, dit-il. Et Lee est là.

-On arrive.

Angélina vit George se tendre tout à coup. Et elle savait à quoi il pensait.

-Tu n'es pas seul, lui dit-elle.

-Tu veux bien me laisser un moment, s'il te plait ?

Angélina ne dit rien mais quitta la chambre et ferma la porte.

**000**

Angélina pensait qu'il y aurait plus de monde. Peut-être avait-elle pensé que la famille Weasley était encore plus nombreuse. Elle était assise au deuxième rang, à la droite de George. Elle voyait Molly et Ginny pleurer, Ron qui avait posé sa tête que l'épaule d'Hermione qui lui disait sûrement des paroles réconfortantes. Et elle, elle prenait la main de George et la serrait fort, très fort, un peu trop fort. C'était Ginny qui avait fait de discours d'adieu. Angélina avait sentit qu'il lui avait fallut une force herculéenne pour rester là, debout à parler devant tout ces gens venus rendre un dernier hommage à Fred. Elle avait sentit George serrer sa main encore plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait pas. Elle le sentit renifler et elle vit une larme couler du coin de ses yeux. Puis sa vue se brouilla. Elle aussi pleurait maintenant.

Puis arriva le moment le plus douloureux de l'enterrement : Le moment où le cercueil devait être fermé et être mit en terre. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose, c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait le corps de Fred. Maintenant, ils n'auraient plus que les souvenirs heureux et malheureux de lui. Lorsque le cercueil se ferma tout seul, Angélina hoqueta en même temps que Molly et pleura un peu plus. Puis George se leva tout d'un coup.

-Attendez !

Tout le monde le regarda se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. Il sortit des rangs et se dirigea vers le cercueil pas totalement fermé. Il regarda son frère. Il était bizarrement moins pâle que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Ses larmes tombèrent sur son costume. George fouilla dans sa robe de sorcier et sortit un objet de chaque création de leur boutique et les plaça dans chaque recoin du cercueil.

-Comme ça tu t'ennuieras moins là-haut. Fais-en voir de toutes les couleurs à Merlin. Et passe le bonjour à Dumbledore et aux autres.

George fit un petit sourire et se retourna vers la foule. Sa mère s'était remise à pleurer de plus belle en disant « Mes enfants… oh, mes enfants… ». Il fit soudainement éclater des Flambées de Base au-dessus de leur tête. Certains semblaient outrés de ce qui se passait alors que ses parents, frères et sœur ainsi que Lee, Angélina, Hermione et Harry se mettaient à sourire.

-C'est pour toi Fred !

George ferma le cercueil lui-même et jura presque avoir vu son frère sourire. Il recula et le cercueil s'enfonça dans la terre. Durant cette action, Angélina pensa « Je t'aime Fred – Je t'aime Fred – Je t'aimerai toujours Fred » Et une fois qu'il fut assez bien en terre, de l'herbe recouvrit le trou qu'il y avait eu.

La foule se leva et commença à se disperser. Angélina et Lee s'avancèrent vers George qui n'avait pas bougé d'où il était.

-Jolies Flambée de Base, lança Angélina.

-Merci.

-Je crois que ta Tante Muriel est encore sous le choc, dit Lee.

-Grand bien lui fasse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Lee.

-On vit, répondit George.

-On vit, répéta Angélina.

-Mais plus rien ne sera comme avant, ajouta Lee.

-Non, fit Angélina.

-Plus jamais, finit George.

_Fred Weasley_

_1__e__ Avril 1978 - 10 Mai 1998 __******_

_Parti trop vite._

_**Fin**_

Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas très fière de la fin, mais j'espère que les personnes qui l'auront lu, auront apprécié ce OS.

A bientôt !

Gouline971.

*Ce sont les répliques que JK Rowling a écrit elle-même dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort._

_******_ : En réalité on ne connait pas la date exacte de la Bataille de Poudlard. On sait juste que c'est en Mai.


End file.
